Ferin
Note: All information here has been pasted directly from the form in is subject to major changes in the future. Status Alive, on the run from something. Appearance Ferin is tall and lean, the latter from forceful exercising. His skin tone is a lightly tanned peach color with a tinge of pink and a spray of faint freckles over his nose and cheeks. He burns in the sun though. His eyes are slightly larger than normal, amber-yellow with a black line bordering the iris’s exterior and setting it very apart from the sclera. His hair, it is burgundy red and has a silky texture. It’s loose, straight, and somewhat neat. It’s styled in a way resembling something similar to a bob cut(?), stopping right before the middle of his neck. A very remarkable and noticeable characteristic is the large pair of butterfly wings on Ferin’s back. They are black with clear markings in shades of blue, the size being slightly taller than his body. The wings look fragile but they’re actually pretty resistant to any kind of handling/contact except those done with sharp objects or being ripped off. Being a part of Ferin’s body, they will bleed if damaged badly. He wears a cream-orange colored sweater of sorts, with a brown open jacket over it. Said jacket has a large piece of it torn in the back for his wings (yet the shirt seems to fit perfectly around them,,,,, what is this sorcery) but otherwise it looks nearly new. His jeans look slightly worn in some places, though it’s probably because they were repeatedly brushed against sharp objects. Ferin wears black lace-up boots with a thick sole, which look somewhat worn as well. Personality His personality is somewhat hard to describe, since he generally doesn’t stay long to talk to people, making it hard to determine what he really is like. However, he seems cheerful from his lighthearted way of talking. He doesn’t think much about depressing topics, such as death, and takes it very lightly. As in, he really doesn’t mind saying things like “I’m going to die one of these days”, just as if it were the most natural thing in the world. While it may be true, and it is, he doesn’t hesitate to tell others about himself. Overall, he’s talkative. A side of him that may come out during his speech is that he’s really proud of being himself, even if this is the main cause that he may die soon. There isn’t a specific reason for this; he just is. Maybe even a bit conceited, as he considers himself to be “one of the best ” thanks to his abilities and appearance. The best in what though, he never specifies. It’s some kind of unjustified pride. While Ferin doesn’t exactly fear for his life, he does have a strong instinct of self-preservation and is prone to getting nervous (but this doesn’t incapacitate him mentally or physically in any way, oddly enough) with little stuff. This may be because he is very alert to his surroundings, unless he is distracted by something. Which, unfortunately, happens a lot. He’ll get distracted by pretty much anything that concerns HIM or any other thing he deems interesting. It’s be a bit hard to describe Ferin as trusting, as he is always a bit wary of people trying to backstab him. This shows a lot in beginning relationships, but once his fears are dissipated, he’s very friendly and maybe even overly open. Then, and only then, he trusts blindly (though it doesn’t take long to get to this point tbh). This trait may go to show that he isn’t the most intelligent person, but is by no means dumb. For a guy, he sure enjoys talking a lot. Backstory To be added Powers format needs refining Ferin has a couple of,,,, butterfly related powers. Probably the most obvious of this is his way of self-healing. To regenerate any major wounds (mostly, severely torn wings) in his body he’ll create a kind of “cocoon” around himself which significantly speeds up the process of healing, yet leaves him vulnerable to attack at the same time and therefore he needs a safe location and enough time to perform this action. This is probably also obvious, but his wings are part of his power set and serve for flying, even if they are a good spot for inflicting damage onto him. Ferin claims he can communicate with and ever order butterflies around. Whether this is true or not is unknown, he has yet to show it. The fairy part of him allows Ferin to cast minor spells and use basic magic energy attacks. However, he really does not master this part of his powers (he doesn’t have magic education either)and thus, its positive/negative or destructive capacity is largely unknown and varies depending on certain factors, including mood and stamina. We could say it’s like a wild card? He’s never sure if it’ll work or not, but it’s worth a shot. Those are Ferin’s major powers, if he has any other small abilities aside from those, it is unknown. Other stuff To be added Gallery Please feel free to add! ((Gallery format to be added)) Category:Galaxian WILL bite Category:Male Category:OC Category:Hybrid Category:Apologies to Galaxian!